Surgeon General
|base_rank = |base_atk = 294|base_hp = 1588|atk_per_lv = 294 (3,175)|hp_per_lv = 1,588 (17,150)}} ---- seconds|SA2 = While Valentine is alive, she grants IMMUNE and HEAVY REGEN for seconds to all teammates every seconds}}---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Arguably one of the most useful Valentines variants in the game. Surgeon-General gives off two buffs to allies, while granting her a '''permanent '''ENRAGE periodically, a feature only found on fighters such as Raw Nerv, to name a few. Surgeon General also sports the highest raw ATK points among the gold variants, though this is compensated by having the lowest HP points among them. Strategy *Surgeon General sits in a Supportive role, but not necessarily needs to be defensive, because her ATK stat and Enrages ensures that she can do pretty well by herself against certain enemies. You must note that she ''must ''remain alive (fighting or benched) in order for the buffs to take place. *She can be called into play to drain out the energy of an foe which a previous fighter couldn't take care by itself, allowing you to consume some time to proc either SA Ability. Then after triggering them, you can re-send another fighter to the battlefield. Just don't let Surgeon General to die. *Surgeon General, as a Valentine herself, can get a REGEN through the Taunt, so the first ability is more important to herself than the second, but the second is extremely important for her allies. Key Stats *Unlock both of her SA abilities first. *Invest some points in ATK%, in order to improve her efficiency as an offensive fighter. *Get some HP% and DEF% to ensure you won't die easily. *For the Marquee ability, Surgeon General is one of few Valentines that does benefit from the Trauma Center, because both, the Marquee and her SA ''requires ''Valentine to be alive, and while the allies are immune from a possible death, they will also regain any lost health with the REGEN. Anyway, ICU also works wonders just like any Valentine, so pick up whichever you want. Strong Against Surgeon General herself can work well against plenty of fighters, but in situations where she isn't a viable choice, she can just be placed on the bench and made the second SA help her allies out. * Several Filia variants that relies on bleed, can be easily countered by Surgeon General. * Bloodbath - You can prevent her Bleeding with the Taunt, or with ICU Marquee, allowing you to turn the bleeds into regen. * Regally Blonde - To some extent, you can use your Enrage Stacks to use the raw power against Blondie's second SA. * Bio-Exorcist - Before fighting Bio, get some Regen ready. You can build up two stacks of Regen to shut off her first SA, then you can proceed to punch through her life bar. If she ressurects, remember that her second SA will leech the health of her Allies, so use this to your advantage and, before facing her in a team, make sure to eliminate the Team's support, if any, beforehand. * Red Velvet - Once you get full stacks of Enrage, her Hex will have little to no effect. Also, when benched, your second SA will continue to take effect, but take care to not tag out while Hexed to prevent the next fighter to take a handful of debuffs. Weak Against * Silent Kill - Sillent Kill can clear out any of Surgeon General's buffs with ease. * Stand Out - Stand Out can eliminate the regen and immunity effects and build up her Blockbusters more quickly with them. * Summer Salt - Not only Summer Salt can interrupt Surgeon General, but also your allies with her tears, making them lose both buffs and lose life over time. * Love Crafted - Whenever she drags you closer to her, you will be inflicted with HEAL BLOCK, so the regen will be of no use. Moreover she has many moves capable of Cursing the player, preventing Surgeon General's useful buffs from coming into play. Category:Valentine Category:Gold Variants Category:Air Variants Category:Variants Category:Valentine Variants